


He Will Become God

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Poetry, Religious Fanaticism, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: So, this is just a short drabble-type thing inspired by Unit 6 of my English Vocab book. I know that sounds kind of weird, but I felt like I should do it when it popped into my head.(I wrote this in like 10th grade)





	He Will Become God

**Author's Note:**

> I wish that I could say past me was a nerd, but I am still a nerd, so.

Light was so tired of the ennui.  
He didn’t truly care about those who surrounded him.  
The countless, seemingly immutable days all blended together.  
There was no bizarre event or anomalous occurrence to push away the boredom.  
Until he found that notebook.  
…  
And as the blood from that first death stained his hands, light made a choice.  
In this heinous world of worthless people who walk brusquely past those in need,  
In this disgusting planet covered in the filth of a single species,  
In this place where the inexcusable crimes of so many go unpunished,  
He would become a God.  
…  
Light would disabuse the ignorant people of the world and break their fetters of injustice.  
Light would become an insurgent in a corrupted society.  
Light would transmute the filth to purity like an alchemist.  
Light would transgress the line drawn by the true sinners.  
Light would become the light of the world.  
…  
Thus was the beginning of a new era.  
He contrived his plan, making sure every detail was perfect.  
He would surreptitiously find a way to castigate the world’s sinners,  
And he would cajole those who remained to accept his justice.  
Being God was no sinecure, but he knew all his effort was worth it.  
…  
Of course, there comes the aspersions of many.  
Their hands are as dirtied as the ones he punishes.  
They call him a demagogue! A megalomaniac!  
But there are those who follow the right path, his path.  
And, vicariously, all of humanity triumphs with each execution.  
…  
He will punish every criminal until the fear prevents their multiplication.  
He will dissolve the corruption into nothingness.  
He will purify this dark world.  
He will become God.  
And it’s all thanks to a single stack of bound paper.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious which one were the vocab words...


End file.
